Crónicas de guerra
by CielPhantomhiive
Summary: Momentos de Ieyasu y Mitsunari. Los sentimientos de ambos ante la traición de Ieyasu a Hideyoshi, también momentos sueltos fuera y dentro de la batalla.


Bien, aquí va el primero de algunos caps de estos dos~. Los capitulos estan relacionados entre si, pero no prometo que esten colocados cronologicamente xDD. Aviso que puede que haya angst, pero lo escribo con todo el amor del mundo (?).

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres noches desde su partida hacia Osaka. Las fuerzas de Hideyoshi estaban ya agotadas, fue un viaje más duro de lo esperado. Toyotomi no viajaba con muchos samuráis esta vez, su viaje era para presentar una alianza en persona a un clan vecino. No era muy poderoso, pero quería el territorio que poseían bajo su dominio. Sus hombres habían enviado una carta de aviso, pero quería obtener la respuesta en persona, así que en la carta solo detallaba que visitarían sus tierras a fin de la alianza, pero, inseguro de que la respuesta no fuese afirmativa, reunió las tropas suficientes para un ataque improvisado.<p>

Mitsunari observaba a los samuráis entrando en los dominios de su señor. Habían logrado la alianza, lo que era de esperar de su lord. Aunque, la vuelta había sido cansada. Hideyoshi decidió volver a Osaka lo más pronto posible, por eso partió de las tierras vecinas sin descansar la noche de la alianza, algo que ocasionó el desorden en el horario de descanso de sus hombres, pero era algo necesario, no podía dejar su castillo desprotegido demasiado tiempo. Pese a todo, ahora ya estaban en casa. Mitsunari estaba tranquilo viendo el Castillo de Osaka. Era una visión que le calmaba. Desde donde estaba, lograba ver a Hideyoshi enviando a los soldados a sus puestos.

Sí, realmente tranquilizador. Si no hubiese olvidado cómo hacerlo, hubiese sonreído desde el corazón. O eso pensaba cuando sintió una enérgica risa a su espalda.

- ¡Ja! Al fin en casa, ¿Eh, Mitsunari? No pensé que el viaje de vuelta nos agotase tanto – Ieyasu Tokugawa nunca faltaba para destrozarle sus momentos de paz.

No dudó ni un instante, encaminó su paso en dirección contraria al recién llegado. ¿Por qué se encaprichaba en hablar con él tan animadamente? Mitsunari jamás le vería como un compañero. Él no necesitaba compañeros, no quería amigos. También se había olvidado de la familia hacía mucho. Todo eso le era indiferente, su cuerpo y alma existían únicamente para poder servir a Hideyoshi. Lo demás era irrelevante.

Pero ni en la mejor de las utopías Ieyasu le dejaba en paz. Podía escuchar los pasos del moreno tras de si.

- Es agradable poder descansar después de tantos días fuera, se me ha hecho eterno.

Ishida sólo soltó un bufido, y no como respuesta, eso nunca, si no como advertencia de que cerrase la boca.

Pero el contrario ya conocía algunos trucos para llamar la atención del samurai sin ser asesinado. Era práctica que ya tenía bien estudiada.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quién es ese que se está acercando a Hideyoshi? No le había visto por aquí antes…

E Ieyasu no pudo contener una sonora carcajada cuando el de pelo blanco de giró brusca y precipitadamente en dirección a donde visualizó a su lord por última vez, viendo que solo estaba conversando con un comandante sin importancia, sin nadie sospechoso al acecho.

- ¡Pff! ¡Mitsunari! ¡Siempre caes en la misma broma!

El aludido miró al contrario por primera vez desde su aparición. Pero le miraba de una forma que amenazaba con un tortuoso y lento asesinato a sangre fría.

- Tú, perro inútil, parece que has decidido morir joven – Amenazó un enfadado samurai. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era capaz de bromear con aquellos temas?

- Ya, ya, Mitsunari, lo siento – Pese a que el de amarillo alzaba sus manos en son de paz, las risas que no podía contener no le ayudaban a calmar al otro – Sólo bromeaba, ¿Si?

Pero Mitsunari no se calmaba únicamente con la sonrisa que aquel retrasado le enseñaba, y eso era algo que Tokugawa Ieyasu sabía bien. Así que, puso su espalda recta de una forma sobreactuada y, sin dejar de sonreír, le miró divertido.

- "El gran Hideyoshi Toyotomi no puede ser vencido tan fácilmente por nada ni nadie", ¿Verdad? – Musitó la última palabra de forma despreocupada, contrastando su frase inicial, la cual había soltado fingiendo seriedad dando a entender que imitaba al hombre que ahora quería ver su cuello degollado. Mitsunari solo le miró de reojo sin darle completamente la cara y sin cambiar la expresión. Cerró sus ojos y soltó una carcajada con mucho sarcasmo.

- Lord Hideyoshi para ti, inútil – Sentenció mirando de nuevo a aquel castillo tan grande y envidiado. Sin duda, aquel era un buen castillo para representar la grandeza de las tropas de Toyotomi – Pero me sorprende que tu boca de payaso haya soltado algo tan inteligente.

Ieyasu miró a su compañero de tropas. En aquellas palabras no sólo veía desprecio, también una gran admiración hacia Hideyoshi. La admiración más pura y sincera que sus ojos habían visto en toda su vida. Sonrió de manera apagada. Era sorprendente la facilidad que tenía Ishida de mezclar palabras de desprecio y de admiración.

Pero todas ellas eran sinceras.

Todos lo decían, Mitsunari Ishida era una persona sincera por encima de todo. Ieyasu carcajeó suave.

- ¿Cómo le dices esas cosas a tu compañero? – Reprochó sonriente.

Sabía que le decía aquello porque era lo que sentía. Ellos dos habían tenido ya una conversación sobre lo duro que era que sólo soltase palabras de odio, pero todo finalizaba siempre con un "no necesito ser amable si no lo quiero, es una pérdida de tiempo" o un "es lo que creo y siento, perro". A Ieyasu en verdad llegaba a dolerle aquel trato. No sólo le dolía que le tratase a él así, le dolía ver la manera en la que trataba a todos los demás. Pero al fina, había aprendido a aceptarlo sonriendo.

- Tú y yo no somos ni seremos compañeros – Ahí venía su tono frío de nuevo.

El moreno suspiró. Eran exactamente las palabras que esperaba. En el fondo le gustaba conocerle tan bien. Tan frío, tan terco, tan amenazante… tan diferente. Sí, tan diferente a él. Ieyasu y Mitsunari eran completamente distintos en todos los sentidos, mucho. Era hasta irónico. A Ieyasu le gustaba la paz, de hecho, luchaba por ella. Pero Mitsunari la rompía a cada paso que daba. Ieyasu era libre, un pájaro que acababa de aprender a volar, pero Mitsunari estaba atado a Hideyoshi en cualquier aspecto. Nunca le había visto siendo amable con nadie más. También… Ieyasu era todo sonrisas. Las podía esconder si la situación era lo suficientemente seria, pero por lo demás siempre sonreía. En cambio Mitsunari… Vaya, jamás había visto sonreír a Mitsunari.

- Bien… - Comenzó animado Ieyasu, saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Entonces qué somos? – Preguntó divertido.

Hubo un silencio después de esa pregunta. El de amarillo quería reír, sabía de sobras que había dejado sin respuestas a Mitsunari. Tan, tan predecible. Pero tan, tan sincero y abierto de corazón a la vez. Podía escupir veneno, pero aquel corazón lleno de sinceridad le gustaba mucho. No había mentiras en él, jamás traicionaría a nadie que siguiese, porque si seguía a alguien era porque de verdad quería y sentía que debía hacerlo.

- Somos… - ¡Era tan cómico! Ieyasu podía notar cómo el de púrpura improvisaba su respuesta mientras hablaba - …Seguidores de lord Hideyoshi.

Tokugawa Ieyasu explotó en risas ante aquella respuesta. El otro ni se giró a verle. La escena de un demasiado serio Mitsunari diciendo algo que ni respondía a la pregunta era demasiado para el moreno.

- Pero, Mitsunari – Comenzó colocando sus manos en su cintura - ¡Eso no responde a mi pregunta! Quiero saber nuestra relación, no nuestra posición en común.

El nombrado soltó un gruñido, molesto. Era un maldito perro al que le gustaba hablar.

- Maldita sea, eres un incordio – Comenzó, enojado – Te he respondido, maldita sea. "Seguidores de lord Hideyoshi" …eso nos hace simpatizantes.

Ieyasu volvió a reír. El de la katana quiso preguntarle que qué le parecía tan gracioso, pero el otro se adelantó.

- Es decir, ¿Colaboradores? - Aventuró.

Ante aquello, el de ojos semi-verdes le miró de reojo calmándose. ¿Podía aceptar aquello?

Por otro lado, el silencio que ambos crearon, a Ieyasu le pareció una aceptación a su pregunta.

- ¡Bien! Colaboradores, ¡Me gusta! – Rió un poco más.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de maquinaria pesada apareció en las puertas de la muralla del castillo, aquel sonido que Ieyasu conocía tan bien; era Tadakatsu.

- ¡Tadakatsu, aquí! – Gritó enérgico llamando la atención del nombrado y haciendo ademán de moverse hacia él para que su amigo no tuviese que acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos – Bien, Mitsunari, colaborador, tengo que ir con Tadakatsu, ¡Te veo luego!

Mitsunari observó por algunos segundos cómo el de amarillo se alejaba despreocupado, trotando hasta la máquina que tenía como amigo.

- ¡Ieyasu! – Gritó, captando la atención del nombrado, quien se giró mirándole interrogante - ¿Tus orejas de perro no te dejan oír? Te he dicho que somos simpatizantes, significa que estás obligado a luchar con nosotros, ¿Lo entiendes? – Esta vez, Mitsunari Ishida miraba directamente a los ojos del otro – Tokugawa Ieyasu, ¡Si te atreves a traicionarnos no te lo perdonaré jamás! ¡Tienes prohibido convertirte en un traidor! – Sentenció mirando serio al moreno, quien se encontraba sorprendido.

Pero pronto sonrió enérgico, feliz y satisfecho.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! Claro que no os traicionaré, Mitsunari. Siempre seremos colaboradores – Ieyasu tenía ahora la expresión seria, sonriente y madura que utilizaba para los temas que tenían un cierto valor para él. Quería mostrar calma y seguridad, pero puso más énfasis y energía de la cuenta en las palabras. Aún así, no le molestó.

Preciada, bendita, amada sinceridad. Al moreno simplemente le encantaba esa sinceridad que poseía el de pelo blanco. Si quería decir algo, si quería expresar cualquier cosa… simplemente la decía. Por eso, Ieyasu estaba completamente seguro de que lo que acababa de escuchar no era una mentira para esperanzar a nadie. Era la simple y pura verdad.

Mitsunari, por su parte, cuando escuchó aquella respuesta, le miró con aprobación para después encaminarse lejos de allí para ir con Hideyoshi.

Ieyasu quería ahora compartir su felicidad con Tadakatsu, Mitsunari simplemente caminó satisfecho, y ninguno de los dos sabía que un cambio de ideales podría destrozar fácilmente aquellas palabras que se habían dicho hacía apenas unos segundos.

Ieyasu nunca debió afirmar que no traicionaría a las tropas de Toyotomi.

* * *

><p>¡Wow! Si habeis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer~<p>

Espero que no decepcione a nadie :_D son historias cortas y con poco sentido, pero se me hace tierno escribir de estos dos. Espero no motivarme mucho, que a veces se me va la mano xDD~.


End file.
